A Luna Love Story
by juicebump88
Summary: Luna has a crush on Neville...and she decides to take action. I am not very good at writing summaries...but there's more to it than that. Please hurry up and review. P.S I changed the title, so don't be alarmed
1. Loony Lovegood

**A/N- I (unfortunately) don't own any of the HP characters. They are all the honourable JK's invention. Please R&R, as this is my very first fic.**

Absorbed in the latest edition of _Herbology for Dummies_, Neville failed to notice anything about his surroundings. He was shook out of his daze when Luna Lovegood's breathy voice whispered warmly in his ear, "I do think Herbology is a very…masculine interest, don't you?" Neville stared blankly into her large grey eyes. As he watched Luna began to flutter her eyelashes at an alarming rate, making her eyes merge into a weird grey blur. "Um… I need to go…somewhere…and do…something," Neville managed to stutter the words out, before fleeing to the safety of the Gryffindor common room.

Harry and Ron looked up from their butter beer as Neville came stumbling into the common room.

"Are you alright Neville?" asked Harry.

"Did the _Mimbulus mimbletonia _pus on you again?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Well, no…um I think that Loony Lovegood was just…flirting with me."

Ron, who had just taken a huge swig of butter beer, burst into laughter, spraying a startled group of first years in the process.

"Well. There's a conversation starter," Ron said, after he had recovered. Noticing the appalled look on his face, Ron tried to console him.

"She's not that bad, Neville."

"Yeah, Neville, it could be worse. I mean it could be… Professor McGonnagal," Harry said, shooting a meaningful glance in Ron's direction.

Harry was, after all, the only one who knew about Ron and Professor McGonnagall's little 'indiscretion' after _that_ Transfiguration lesson.

Neville shuddered. Ron, about to protest, thought better of it, and sank back into the padded couch.

"Well what am I going to do?" Neville asked desperately.

"What are you going to do about what?" Hermione said, as she dropped her books on the table and took a seat next to Harry.

"Loony's got a crush on our little Nevvy," Harry sang in an incredibly annoying singsong way.

"Harry," Hermione said disapprovingly. "That's really…nice Neville. Oh my gosh, look at the time! Harry, have you done the Potions essay yet?"

"Nah… I'll do it later… there's loads of time… don't stress Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but refrained from nagging him.

"Bye, then," she said meaningfully heaving her book bag onto her shoulder.

"Bye," Harry chorused. As soon as Hermione was out of earshot he smirked and said, "She wants me. She wants me bad." While Ron and Neville looked at him, Harry stood up and stretched. "I'm off. See you boys later." He strutted out.

"Uh yeah…I just remembered about that Transfiguration paper...thing. Bye Nev." Ron mumbled, hurrying out of the door. Neville sat there, too afraid to leave his fortress in case Luna was waiting for him. When the bell for dinner went off he knew he couldn't put it off any longer.


	2. The Squipoffler

**We love you JK, and these characters are all yours. Many thanks. **

Neville slowly crept out from behind the portrait of The Fat Lady.

"Care to go a bit slower, dear?" she asked him sweetly. He turned around to look at her, but seeing the glare on the paintings face he quickly turned back…and nearly walked into Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, Neville! Fancy meeting you here."

"LUNA! I mean… hey. What's up?"

"Well I'm so glad I've run into you Neville. I have something for you!" Her bulbous grey eyes were shiny with excitement, and her hair was slightly mussed, as though she had been running or out in very strong winds.

"Really?" asked Neville, "Well, you didn't need to do that."

"No Neville… I wanted to," she said earnestly, "Here."

And she handed him a spiky object wrapped in electric blue wrapping paper. "Uh gee…thanks. I'll open it later," he said, as he took it from her outstretched hands.

"Oh no. You have to open it _now_," Luna said with a small coy smile.

"Um…oh…alright," Neville said rather ungraciously, pulling the paper off the small present. He looked up at Luna, who was staring at him in a most unnerving manner. While he looked, she twisted a lank, dirty blonde lock of hair around her pinky and winked. He looked back at the present, which he could now see was a plant.

He lifted his head to thank her, but found she was doing the creepy eyelash-fluttering thing again, so he just mumbled his thanks and prepared to run quite fast in the other direction. "Um…Neville…I was wondering…if you maybe wanted to come Squipoffler hunting with me later."

"I beg yours?" Neville asked, his voice ever so slightly choked.

"I have it on good authority that some were sighted just…"

"Uh…I'm really sorry Loony…I mean Luna…I think I just heard Harry call. See you around," and with that parting statement Neville ran off to dinner.

"Yes…around," Luna said with a vacant smile before wandering off in the opposite direction.

Later, sitting in the Great Hall during dinner, Neville hid behind Ron while the Ravenclaw students came in. Ron barely noticed, mainly because he was too occupied with watching a certain Transfiguration teacher at the staff table. Neville waited until they were all seated before venturing out from behind Ron. As he reached for the roast beef, there was the unmistakable sound of microphone feedback. Neville glanced up to the front of the Hall, and then froze, the serving fork falling from his now motionless hand. Standing on a stage, in front of a complete band, surrounded by slowly falling glitter was Luna, dressed in a fitted grey body suit. On closer inspection Neville could see that the suit was covered with small lumps that could have resembled boils. The huge hall was now silent, except for the occasional giggle. As Neville watched in anticipation, Luna lifted her hand and the band started to play a vaguely recognizable tune. Her grey eyes locked on Neville's and she lifted the microphone to her mouth.


	3. Neville's Girl

**Disclaimer-I own nothing. Zilch. Nada. Zip. Naught. Zero. Nil. And the song is Jessie's Girl, by Rick Springfield. I think it was his only song actually…hmmm**

**A/N-Would it kill you people to actually review? If you do, it will come back to you ten-fold. Think about it. Back to the story.**

The strings of Rick Springfield's classic 80's hit filled the large room, and Luna began to sing, posing in a way that would have made Madonna proud.

_Ginny is a friend,_

_Yeah I know she's been a good friend of mine._

_But lately something's changed and it ain't hard to define,_

_Ginny's friends with Neville now and I wanna make him mine._

As the music sped up, Luna shut her bulbous eyes and started to sway on the spot, before continuing her performance,

_Coz' my Neville, oh he's so shy,_

_And I love the fact that he's got green thumbs, even if I don't._

_I wanna stroll the castle with him late, late at night,_

_You know I wish that I was NEVILLE'S GIRL!_

At this, the curtain behind Luna flew up to reveal three first years in matching grey bodysuits, minus the boils, singing along Supremes' style.

_I wish that I was Neville's girl!_

_How could I find a wizardlike that?_

_I wish that I was Neville's girl,_

_I wish that I was Neville's girl,_

_Why can't I find a wizard?_

_Why can't I find a wizard like that?_

Several heads were now turned in Neville's direction, laughing at his alarmingly crimson face. He watched in horror as Luna started dancing around, making weird pelvic thrusts, and strange hand movements.

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,_

_Wonderin' what he don't see in me._

_Would it help if I was smart like Hermione?_

_Or maybe pretty like Padma Patil? _

_TELL ME!_

_Why can't I find a wizard like that?_

At this dramatic finale, the back-up singers struck oddly positioned poses, while Luna clasped her hands to her heart, and looked at Neville.

Neville stood abruptly, pushing the bench back with such force that Ron (who had been leaning back to do some more 'discreet' perving on that once again unnamed Head of Gryffindor), fell backwards and received quite a nasty bump to the back of his head. Neville, heedless of the whispers and giggles, fled the Great Hall.

Luna looked shocked, but recovered quickly enough. She jumped off the stage, and with a quick curtsey and royal wave, sped off in pursuit of Neville.

_What will happen next? The answer is nothing unless you review. Thank you to everyone that does, to everybody who doesn't, expect a large equine head on your pillow very soon. _


End file.
